What's in a Name?
by X Lunatic Charm X
Summary: Aelita's nickname is fought over, and Odd becomes XANA! What will the Lyoko Warriors do? Well, throwing him into the hall doesn't seem like the best idea… Just a bit of banter on a weekend evening free from saving the world. Complete oneshot. Please review!


I don't own Code Lyoko

It was rainy day at Kadic Academy, and the Lyoko Warriors sat in Odd and Ulrich's dorm room laughing and having the great times they always did together. On the two beds facing each other, Yumi and Odd sat on either side of Ulrich, and on the opposite side Jeremy sat next to Aelita.

"So, I vote that Aelita's official nickname is Princess!" Odd announced.

"Like your official nickname is Walking Stomach?" Ulrich suggested, jabbing at his best friend.

"No!" Odd petted Kiwi's belly. "I don't eat _that_ much," he defended.

"Of course. What are we thinking? You only eat as much in ten hours as a normal human eats in ten days!" Yumi played along. It set Aelita off giggling as soon as Odd leapt up, Kiwi accidentally rolling off of his lap and onto the floor. The small, prohibited dog slunk away, growling in protest.

"Aelita _is_ the Princess of Lyoko," Jeremy pointed out, getting back to the main point of the conversation.

Odd finally had someone on his side. "See? Even Einstein thinks it's a good name!"

"Well, if Jeremy thinks it suits her, then we can be sure," Ulrich agreed.

"Sure can," Yumi agreed with him.

Jeremy continued. "But I like the name Aelita better. Literally, it means 'voice of protection'. Which I feel suits her even more. I mean, her voice is what shields her. She can use her Creativity in Lyoko to protect herself. It's a weird connection, at any rate, if you ask me, considering she was born with that name."

Odd just looked at him for a moment, silent. "…That was a very long explanation, Einstein. And very nice, too. Aelita, I like your name. And from now on your nickname is officially Mrs. Einstein," he re-announced.

"Odd!" Aelita blushed.

"What? Come on, can't you take a joke, Princess?"

Ulrich laughed. "Odd, you sounded like Sissi!"

"And why are you trying to make it official? You call her Princess all the time anyway," Yumi pointed out.

"Because you guys should more often!" Odd told them. "I still feel like I'm the only one who calls Jeremy 'Einstein' on a regular basis," he huffed.

"That's because you are," Ulrich notified him.

"See? You guys are just no fun," he moaned, flopping backwards onto his bed. "Right, Mrs. Einstein," he glanced at Aelita quick enough to catch a glimpse of the pillow she flung at his head just before it smacked him.

"Hey! What's up with that?" Odd tossed the pillow back at her.

"Leave 'em alone, Odd," Ulrich chided. But the effect was lost due to the fact that he couldn't stifle his laughter.

"Yeah, we don't tease you about Sam!" Yumi said.

"But- but this is different!" Odd exclaimed.

"Different how?" Aelita asked skeptically.

"Just look at you guys! It's fun!" Odd gestured dramatically at her and Jeremy.

"… You're just evil," Jeremy sighed.

"He's possessed by XANA!" Aelita joked. "Get him!"

Yumi and Ulrich jumped on top of him and pinned him down. "What do you say we throw XANA down the elevator shaft in the factory?"

"Sounds good to me," Aelita smiled. Ulrich and Yumi picked Odd up by his arms and legs as he flailed desperately to get out of their grip. Before he could get away, they threw him out into the hallway, slamming the door after them, locking the blonde out.

"We defeated XANA!" they all cheered happily, laughing hysterically. Odd pounded on the door.

"This isn't funny, you guys! Let me back in!" he shouted.

Aelita giggled. "You're not going to get us, XANA! We Lyoko Warriors defeated you for the last time!"

Jim came down the hall, and saw Odd beating on his door with his fist.

"Della Robbia! What are you doing out of your dorm at this hour?" he asked loudly.

"Well, my friends think I'm possessed by a horrible computer virus that's after world domination," Odd explained. Jim just looked at him strangely for a moment.

"You've been reading too many comic books, Della Robbia!" he scolded him. "Now get back into your room this instant!"

"Yes, sir," Odd complied. The door was suddenly unlocked, and he let himself back inside. "That was all your fault," he told his friends.

"No, you shouldn't have let yourself become possessed by XANA!" Jeremy told him.

"You picked me up and threw me out of the room! And I was not possessed by XANA!" Odd yelled at them.

"That's because we saved you," Aelita joked.

Odd scoffed. "You did nothing of the sort, Mrs. Einstein."

"… If you're really so intent on nicknaming me, I think I'd rather it be Princess," Aelita submitted.

"Yes! It's official!" Odd cheered loudly. "Your name is Princess as sure as my name's Odd Della Robbia!"

"… Your name's Walking Stomach," Ulrich reminded him, laughing.

Jeremy smiled. "And Aelita's the voice of protection in Lyoko. But she's still our Princess whether she likes it or not."


End file.
